The background of the invention has been discussed in the co-pending patent applications relative to human interfaces for control systems and related applications. In terms of the use in games and toys as further disclosed herein, I know of no work similar to the instant invention, which discloses method and apparatus for creating dynamic and easily changed versions of classical games having a playing surface such as pinball and board games in which physical objects are moved by the player, in consideration of the physical attributes or displayed graphics on the playing surface on which the objects are moved.